Un día aparentemente tranquilo
by alberto-M
Summary: Natsu vive un día con aparente normalidad, sin saber que puede ser el inicio de la gran aventura de su vida. Fic-regalo para Nikko Hyuga.


Bueno, aquí estoy con un Two-Shot de Fairy Tail, algo jamás realizado por mi persona n.n Espero os guste n.n Sobretodo a tí, **Nikko Hyuga**, porque es para tí este regalo n.n

**Fairy Tail, así como sus personajes, son de propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: Comienzo.<p>

Magnolia, Fiore, año 784.

El día comienza radiante sobre la gran ciudad, en la que la gente pasea por las calles, los vendedores comienzan sus trabajos... Y cierto pelirrosa con bufanda anda con una gran sonrisa hacia su Gremio de Magos, acompañado de su compañero, un gato azul con alas blancas.

—¡Yosh, hoy empieza otro día! ¿No estas contento Happy? —pregunta Natsu con su característica sonrisa.

—¡Aye, Natsu! ¡Un nuevo día comienza, y además ya sabes que otra cosa ocurre! —pasan unos segundos desde lo dicho por el Exced Happy.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunta Natsu mirándole con la cabeza ladeada a la derecha, debido a esa acción Happy por poco se cae al suelo.

—¿No lo recuerdas? Natsu, deberías saberlo. Si te lo dije.

—Pues no, no tengo ni idea de lo que dices —dice el pelirrosa totalmente confundido. Happy suspira, para luego coger de la bufanda a Natsu, casi ahogándole.

—¡Vamos Natsu, yo te llevo! —dice Happy empujando a Natsu hasta una dirección, alejándoles del camino inicial.

—¡Oye Happy, nos estamos alejando de Fairy Tail!

—Mira que olvidarlo, hoy te pedí el día libre en el gremio.

—¿Lo pediste? ¿Para qué?

—En serio Natsu. Descubriste mi plan, y te lo dije pero se te ha olvidado —pronto Natsu y Happy están en la plaza de la ciudad, con bastante gente andando por las calles.

—¿Oi, pero qué se me olvida?

—¡Natsu-san, hola!

Una dulce voz se oye en las calles, acercándose más a Natsu y Happy. Natsu se gira a ver la procedencia de la voz, y ve a una mujer hermosa con el pelo corto y de color blanco, y los ojos azules, vistiendo un vestido rojo escotado, con las mangas y el cuello de color rosa, y zapatos rojos. El Dragon Slayer de fuego traga saliva al verla mientras su mente recuerda el por qué hoy es especial: Happy le hizo una cita con Lisanna Strauss, su mejor amiga y de quien ha estado enamorado desde hacia años.

—Recuerda Natsu, has entrenado para este momento —le susurra al oído Happy—. Yo sólo te hice una cita.

—Lisanna, estas preciosa —dice Natsu sonriendo tras mirarla a los ojos.

—Gracias —dice Lisanna algo sonrojada—. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

—Pues... —quedándose pensando varios segundos sin poder pensar en nada.

—Natsu, un paseo es genial para gustarle más a Lisanna —le susurra Happy al oído.

—Oye, pues no es mal plan Happy —susurra Natsu—. Lisanna... ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo?

—Por supuesto —dice sonriendo.

Lisanna coge de la mano a Natsu, quien sonríe al sentir el tacto de su amor sonrie mostrando los dientes. El Exced ve cómo la pareja se va a dar un paseo y se aleja volando, dejándoles solos.

Mientras dan un paseo por las calles de la gran ciudad, Natsu recuerda los diferentes momentos que pasaron juntos: el cuidado del huevo y la posterior adopción a Happy, donde empezó a enamorarse; el momento en el que la apoyó cuando en una misión Mirajane desapareció tras controlar a Elfman de su Take Over; esos momentos en los que jugaron por las calles de Magnolia... Natsu desde ese día en que cuidó el huevo empezó a sentir algo por la usuaria de la magia Take Over, pero nunca encontraba el momento para hablar a solas con ella. Hasta ahora.

—Me lo estoy pasando bien, Natsu-san —dice Lisanna tomando un helado, por cortesía de Natsu.

—*Ahora es el momento de la declaración. Gracias por tu ayuda Happy* —piensa Natsu, girándose a decirle algo pero... Por primera vez no se le ocurre qué decir.

—¿Natsu-san? —pregunta Lisanna mirando a Natsu, quien tenía cara de concentración intentando saber qué decir. Cuando un hombre musculoso, de pelo corto y negro, y vestido totalmente de blanco y negro choca contra Lissana interrumpiendo el momento y tirándole a Lisanna el helado al suelo.

—Quítate de mi camino mujer —dice con un gruñido el hombre musculoso, y mirándola mal. Luego Natsu le agarra de la ropa.

—¡Tú, pídele perdón! —dice Natsu notablemente enfadado, el musculoso le mira.

—No voy a pedirle perdón a alguien que se puso en mi camino —cruje sus nudillos mirando a Natsu unos segundos más—. Espera... —abre un poco más los ojos—. Eres el Dragon Slayer de fuego Natsu Dragneel.

—¿Si, quieres pelea? —pregunta Natsu con fuego alrededor suyo, el musculoso se ríe.

—No no no no, yo me creo fuerte pero dudo estar al nivel de un Dragon Slayer como tu —dice el musculoso—. No le había visto señor Natsu —inclinándose en señal de respeto ante Lisanna—. Perdone mi acción, no quiero recibir la ira de un mago como Natsu.

—Esto... gracias —dice Lisanna extrañada por el repentino cambio de actitud del hombre musculoso, al igual que Natsu quien únicamente se rasca la cabeza. El musculoso sin mediar palabra se va hasta desaparecer entre la gente.

—Siempre va a conocerse a gente de lo más rara... —dice Natsu andando con Lisanna unos minutos mas. Es entonces cuando un edificio al lado suyo es destrozado de forma desconocida, cayendo los restos sobre Natsu aunque Lisanna consigue esquivar las piedras a tiempo y sacar su magia Take Over, volviendo sus manos en garras de tigre. Natsu sale de las piedras con un grito de ira y los puños en alto.

—¡Natsu-san! —grita Lisanna corriendo hacia Natsu para ver al enemigo desconocido, pero no da más de dos pasos antes de que una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorra su cuerpo hasta dejarla inconsciente.

—¡Lisanna! —Natsu grita corriendo hacia ella nada más verla caer.

De repente siente un puñetazo en el rostro, haciéndole retroceder unos metros. Delante de él, puede ver a un chico de su misma edad, pelo azul y corto hasta las orejas, y vestido con una ropa simple basada en una camisa blanca y unos pantalones cortos y marrones. Su gran sonrisa esconde una maldad inimaginable.

—Natsu Dragneel, es un honor conocer al Dragon Slayer más polémico de todos.

—¡¿Tú, que quieres hacer con Lisanna?! —grita Natsu con furia.

—Cierta persona está interesada en Lisanna por unas razones que no son de la incumbencia de nadie —dice el chico mientras sonríe—. Así que decides: o me dejas ir tranquilamente con la chica, o vas a sufrir ante mis manos. Decídete rápido, no tengo todo el día.

—¡Decido romperte la cara!

Natsu se lanza a por el chico, con fuego en su puño debido a su magia. Varios puñetazos vuelan hacia el chico, que únicamente le esquiva, hasta que tras el séptimo puñetazo de fuego el chico le esquiva y con rapidez le agarra de la nuca estampándole contra una pared. Natsu realiza un codazo a su estómago, sacándole aire al chico por el golpe. El chico da unos pasos hacia atrás, momento que Natsu aprovecha para utilizar una de sus técnicas de Dragon Slayer.

—¡Karyū no Tekken! —Natsu va a golpear al chico en la cara cuando éste le coge del puño, produciendo que el fuego que lo envuelve se apague realizando vapor en el proceso—. ¿¡Qué!?

—Gran problema, estas luchando contra mi —dice el chico recubriendo en magia azulada su pierna izquierda—. ¡Suiryū no Kagitsume! —golpea a Natsu en el estómago lanzándole contra un puesto de verduras, por suerte nadie sale herido a tal choque salvo Natsu, quien escupe un poco de sangre.

— Suiryū... ¿Eres un Dragon Slayer de agua? —le mira tras levantarse. Al instante una sensación de debilidad seguido de una leve descarga eléctrica se produce en su cuerpo— *¿Cómo... Qué es esto?*

—Bingo para el pelirosa, además soy de primera generación, casi a tu nivel —dice el chico riéndose, más se ríe al ver las distintas reacciones de Natsu—. Una pena, puede que si fuera de segunda generación, digo, puede que tengas alguna posibilidad de derrotarme. Pero ahora... Bueno, dudo siquiera que lo consigas.

—Maldito bastardo...

El chico le da a Natsu una patada en el estómago haciendolo retroceder otra vez. Natsu se levanta pero luego el chico acumula magia en sus manos.

—Recuerda mi nombre, Ryūta Kenji. Porque si mueres o vives, tendrás desesperación en tu corazón por mi. ¡Suiryū DaiTekken! —lanza los poderosos ataques golpeando a bocajarro a Natsu, produciendo que escupa más sangre y salga volando entre dos mares hasta atravesar unas casas—. Dios, por esto siempre es divertido pelear en lugares cercanos a casas —escuchando los gritos de los civiles alcanzados por la técnica.

—Has tardado mucho en derrotarle Kenji-sama —dice el musculoso de antes andando hacia Lisanna, le quita un aparato en forma de pequeña aguja de su brazo—. Aparato de magia paralítica, muy impresionante y efectivo para ataques sorpresa —se guarda en su bolsillo derecho el aparato, y coge a Lisanna como su fuera un saco de patatas.

—¡Sayonara, Natsu! ¡Quizá te devolvamos el cuerpo de tu amada, pero no te juro en qué estado! —dice Kenji con una sonrisa burlesca, mientras el musculoso se empieza a ir con Lisanna cargada al hombro.

—¡Maldito...! —Natsu se levanta pero recibe un pisotón en la cara, hundiéndolo en el suelo. La sensación de debilidad que siente en su cuerpo sigue produciéndose sin demora.

—La muerte de alguien es mejor cuando ese alguien sufre hasta el final... Por eso no voy a matarte. Al menos no todavía —pisándole la cara varias veces más, aprovechando que el agua había afectado a la magia de Natsu, haciendo más difícil que la utilice. Luego Kenji se agacha y le coge de la cara, viendo que está consciente pero malherido—. Bueno, supongo que hay que irse —coge algo del pelo de Natsu, y pega un tirón. Un extraño objeto mecánico con forma de araña era lo que estaba en su pelo, colocado la vez que le cogió de la nuca—. Vaya, parece que el aparato extractor de magia funciona a la perfección. ¿Cuánto habría reducido tu poder? ¿Veinte, treinta por ciento del poder total? Sería fácil luchar contra ti al máximo poder, pero... No pude evitar comprobar el funcionamiento del aparato —guarda el aparato en su bolsillo derecho—. Ahora si, despídete de Lisanna —con una risa se marcha del lugar, con el musculoso llevándose a Lisanna.

—Lisanna —consigue decir Natsu, alzando el brazo izquierdo hacia ella intentando en vano alcanzarla. Pronto sus ojos se cierran y todo se vuelve negro.

OoooOoooO

Lisanna... Perdóname...

Esas eran las palabras que le rondan por la mente a Natsu, quién está aún inconsciente. Así durante un tiempo indefinido.

—Eh, Natsu. Despierta —una voz que no reconoce suena entre la oscuridad, Natsu poco a poco abre los ojos viendo una sombra. Entonces recuerda todo lo ocurrido antes.

—¡Devuélvemela! —grita Natsu golpeando a la sombra, que resulta ser la peor pesadilla de los magos: Erza Scarlet—. Ah... —varias gotas de sudor recorren su cara. Gira la cabeza a ambos lados y ve que está en la enfermería del gremio.

—Natsu... —dice fríamente Erza, apartando el puño de un asustado Natsu y revelando su rostro serio.

—To-todo es un mal-malentendido Erza, te lo juro —tartamudea Natsu con miedo, temblado y rezando para que Erza no le golpée.

OoooOoooO

—Y eso fue lo que ocurrió —dice Natsu unas horas después, con grandes chichones y heridas sobre las vendas como cortesía de Erza, delante de Makarov y varios miembros del gremio explicando lo ocurrido con Kenji y Lisanna.

—Ya veo, no tenemos por ahora ninguna pista de quién es ese Kenji y sus intenciones —dice Makarov con la mano en la barbilla—. ¿Y ese tipo no podría ser parte de un gremio oscuro?

—Todo puede ser, incluso que tenga algo contra Natsu —dice Elfman.

—Mago que desconocemos y tiene algo contra ti... Conociendo los destrozos que realizas puede ser cualquiera —dice Gray cruzado de brazos y en calzones, tras unos segundos se mira—.¡Aaaaaaah, mi ropa de nuevo!

—¡Tú también creas destrozos por el camino, cubito de hielo! —grita Natsu golpeando la frente de Gray con la suya.

—¡No tanto como tú, llamitas! —grita Gray, por unos momentos se matan con la mirada, hasta que una sonora bofetada de la mano gigante de Makarov los estampa contra una pared.

—Silencio —sentencia Makarov en cuanto aparta la mano—. Aunque no tengamos ninguna pista de dónde puede estar, Natsu tiene el olfato muy desarrollado. Por lo que...

—¡... Un trozo de Lisanna podría llevarnos a donde está ella! —grita Natsu chocando el puño de su mano derecha con la palma de su mano izquierda—. ¡Vamos, estoy preparado para la acción! —sonriendo.

—Se está refiriendo a ir al lugar donde peleaste con ese Kenji, ¿cómo vas a seguir el rastro sin ninguna pista? —pregunta Gray.

—Además, dado que no conocemos nada de ese Kenji salvo que es un Dragon Slayer de agua, quien sabe cuánta gente está con él —dice Erza sentada en una de las sillas del gremio—. Por lo tanto, creo que deberíamos ir Gray y yo con él.

—Me parece buena idea —dice Makarov—. Vuestra misión es un rescate. Derrotad a todo el que os intente atacar y traed sana y salva a Lisanna.

—¡Hai!

Los tres magos mas fuertes de Fairy Tail, junto con Happy, marchan hacia el lugar donde pelearse n Natsu y Kenji, para encontrar ese lugar en el que tienen a Lisanna secuestrada.

—Pareceré un perro haciendo eso.

—No ladres y prepárate para buscar, chico —dice Gray divertido por burlarse del pelirrosa.

—¡¿Quieres pelea baka?!

—¡Inténtalo si te atreves!

—No empecéis los dos.

—¡Hai Hai Hai!

—Este va a ser un viaje muy largo —dice Happy volando sobre los magos, listos todos para rescatar a Lisanna.

Capitulo 2: Rescate

Pasan pocos minutos caminando sin decir nada, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos: Natsu y su culpabilidad por no haber protegido a Lisanna, Gray y sus ganas de salvar a su compañera, Erza y sus ganas de poder demostrar que meterse con Fairy Tail nunca es buena idea, y Happy y sus ganas de que todo acabe bien y así comer un pescado. Llegan a la zona donde Natsu y Kenji pelearon, por si encuentran alguna pista.

—Esperad... Lo huelo —dice Natsu oliendo el aire, captando el olor de Lisanna—. Huele a fresas.

—¿Y cómo sabes que las fresas huelen así, Natsu? —pregunta Gray. Natsu le mira, la sonrisa de su rival significa que algo oculta pero Natsu no sabe el qué.

—Porque lo sé, cállate —dice Natsu desviando la mirada como un niño pequeño.

—Debemos seguir el rastro, quizá encontremos el escondite donde tienen a Lisanna —dice Erza, Natsu choca el puño derecho con la palma de la mano izquierda mientras sonríe.

—¡A qué esperamos, vamos allá! —dice Natsu encabezando la marcha del grupo, llevándoles a las afueras de Fiore.

OoooOoooO

Casi una hora después, el grupo se acerca a unos arbustos de un lugar apartado de las afueras camuflándose, para observar una gran mansión blanca.

—¿¡Kenji vive allí!? —grita emocionado Happy, como muestran las estrellitas amarillas en sus ojos—. ¡Sugoi!

—Este no es el momento para emocionarse Happy —dice Natsu también con estrellitas en sus ojos.

—Tú eres el menos indicado para decir eso baka —dice Gray, Natsu y él se miran queriendo matarse en uno al otro cuando un golpe a la cabeza de cada uno por parte de Erza interrumpen sus intenciones.

—Debemos de entrar, por suerte parece no haber nadie —dice Happy volando y mirando por los alrededores.

—Bien, entremos —dice Erza abriendo la puerta. La sala es enorme, con numerosos detalles lujosos en las paredes, estatuas de mármol y lamparas colgantes caras.

—Sea quien sea Kenji, es rico —dice Natsu, se para—. Un momento —empieza a oler el aire—. Capto de nuevo su olor —señala un pasillo a la izquierda de la sala—. ¡Por ahí! —se va corriendo.

—¡Natsu espera! —dice Happy volando, cuando Natsu llega a la puerta del final del pasillo y de una patada recubierta en magia de fuego la destroza.

—¡Lisanna, voy a salvar...! ¿...te?

—¿Qué... Que es esto? -se pregunta Gray observando el lugar, junto con el resto del grupo.

Era una especie de mazmorra, con varias celdas. Diferentes personas de distintos géneros y edades son amontonados en diferentes celdas bajo unos Kanjis: "Rayo", "Luz", "Fuego"... Son algunos de los Kanji que había encima de las celdas. En otros el Kanji "Monstruo" estaba escrito y distintos tipos de monstruos estaban en grupos de la misma especie. Todos ellos tenían algo en común: unos extraños collares negros en sus cuellos, que calmaban a los monstruos y a los magos.

—¡Sálveme por favor! —grita una mujer mayor en una celda del Kanji "Transformar"—. ¡Mi hijo espera mi regreso desde hace meses, y quiero verlo antes de morir!

—¡Señores magos, sáquenos por favor! —implora una joven mujer agarrando los barrotes de su celda "Letra"—. ¡Esos hombres... Esos hombres siempre se llevan a alguno de nosotros y nunca vuelve! —varios gritos de piedad de las personas encerradas envuelven la mazmorra.

—¿Qué estará tramando Kenji? —se pregunta Happy, un monstruo de tamaño humano aunque de aspecto rocoso aporrea la celda sin ningún éxito, para después recibir una descarga eléctrica en su cuello que lo paraliza.

—Silencio —dice Erza fríamente, todo el mundo incluyendo los monstruos se callan—. Estamos buscando a una chica de pelo blanco, es una maga de Fairy Tail que debió de venir aquí hace poco. ¿Alguien la ha visto?

—Se-se la llevaron hace escasos minutos —dice un chico de no más de diez años en una celda de "Transformación"—. Dos, tres minutos para ser más exactos.

—¡Maldición! —grita Natsu.

—No perdamos la calma —dice Erza, mira a Gray—. Gray. Natsu y tú os adelantáis e investigáis por todas partes siguiendo el olor, mientras yo me encargo de liberar a los capturados.

—¿¡Vas a dejar libre a los monstruos también!?

—¿¡Cómo piensa hacer eso!?

—¡Ni de coña voy a ir con el cubo de hielo!

—¡Ni yo con el llamitas hiperactivo!

—¡¿Qué me has llamado pedazo de...!?

—¿Queréis todos callaros y vosotros dos obedecer? —pregunta Erza mirando a Natsu y Gray. Durante segundos un silencio sepulcral inunda el lugar.

—¡Hai Hai Hai! —dicen Natsu y Gray abrazados por el hombro y alejándose como alma que lleva el diablo de Erza. Un hombre desconocido de la celda "Sombras" observa a Erza con curiosidad.

—*Esa mujer... ¿Qué tan fuerte es?* —piensa el hombre.

—¿En serio ella es mejor para liberarnos? —pregunta un anciano sentado en un rincón de la celda "Luz"—. Los barrotes son hechos por un extraño material antimagia para que no hagamos nada.

—Que tengan un material extraño no significa —dice Erza invocando una espada afilada- Que no pueda romperse. Ahora apártense... —dice esas palabras cuando la puerta del otro lado de la sala se abre y un soldado aparece.

—¡Tú, sal de aquí! —dice el soldado junto a unas decenas más, todos armados con armas mágicas.

—Es Titania, Erza Scarlet —le dice otro de los soldados al jefe—. Si la capturamos haremos un buen día.

—Intentadlo, si podéis —dice Erza empuñando su arma y lanzandose contra los soldados del pasillo.

OoooOoooO

—¡Yo la rescataré!

—¡La rescataremos todos idiota!

—¡Nee, no peleéis!

Una escena extraña se estaba procediendo: Natsu y Gray, chocando mejilla contra mejilla, empiezan a correr por los pasillos siguiendo el rastro del olor de Lisanna, mientras Happy intenta inútilmente que se separen.

—¡Lisanna fue secuestrada estando yo presente, es obvio que debo hacerlo yo!

—¡Y yo te te he dicho que Lisanna es nuestra Nakama, así que no se hable más!

—¡Por allí! —grita un soldado musculoso, casualmente el que se llevó a Lisanna, poniéndose en el camino de los magos con una ancha espada—. No creáis que vais a pasar, magos de...

—¡Quítate de en medio! —gritan ambos magos lanzando por los aires al soldado, que luego cae por el suelo. Siguen su inusual carrera.

—¡¿Hay alguna manera de que me dejes ir contra Kenji yo sólo?!

—Ninguna llamitas ardientes, por mucho que te guste Lisanna y por mucho que te caiga mal Kenji no vas a ir tu solo a rescatarla.

—¡¿Cómo te has enterado de que me gusta?!

—¡Happy me lo contó mientras estabas inconsciente!

—¡Eeeeeeeeeeh, pero no me metan a mi en esto!

—¡Happyyyy, se suponía que nadie debía enterarse!

—Lo siento, es que a veces no sé guardar un secreto...

—¡¿Queréis dejar de hablar de cosas no tan importantes en este momento?! —grita Gray con los nervios a flor de piel.

—¡Esto es importante! —grita Natsu.

—¡Pero ahora no!

Luego de unos segundos, Gray se para y se gira de vista al pasillo.

—¿Eh?

—Natsu, te dije que no había ninguna forma de que te deje ir sólo contra Kenji... Pues sí hay una manera.

—¡Allí están, cogedles! —grita un soldado.

—Si se interponen, existe la posibilidad de que uno de ellos le haga algo a Lisanna, y todo nuestro esfuerzo seria en vano, así que dejaré que te adelantes —mira hacia el pasillo, donde los primeros soldados hacen aparición.

—Gray...

—Natsu... Patéale bien fuerte su trasero —dice Gray chocando puños, e invocando espadas de hielo—. Yo me quedaré aquí a ralentizar a estos tipos.

—¡Je, de acuerdo! —dice Narsu corriendo hacia donde el olor empieza a ser mas fuerte, dejando a Gray con decenas de soldados.

OoooOoooO

Natsu mira escondido en una esquina a unos guardias delante de una puerta. El olor se intensifica a medida que se acerca a esa puerta, así que sabe que ahí está Lisanna. Cabe decir que Natsu tiene la bufanda tapándole la parte inferior del rostro.

—Bien, debe ser aquí. El olor no engaña. Empecemos con la técnica ninja.

Uno de los guardias se acerca a su posición, y Natsu actúa como sólo él sabe hacer... Es decir, a lo bestia.

—¡Ninpou: Karyū no Tekken! —grita Natsu golpeando al guardia más cercano, y ocasionando que un torrente de fuego también derrote a los demás guardias cercanos y destroce la puerta, dejando llamas por todas partes—. ¡Bien, funcionó! —entra esquivando a los guardias inconscientes y las rocas sueltas de las paredes.

Ahí estaba Kenji, sentado en un trono en el centro de una enorme sala. Y en un punto a la derecha de la sala, Lisanna estaba atada con cuerdas mágicas a un poste de madera, con un collar como el de los presos de antes y con su ropa destrozada, revelando más sus curvas.

—¡Lisanna! —grita Happy nada más verla.

—Natsu-san... Lo siento, no puedo usar mi magia... —dice Lisanna, Natsu mira a Kenji.

—Sabía que vendrías, Natsu Dragneel —dice Kenji con una sonrisa y tomando una copa de vino—. ¿Una copa? -ofreciéndole beber de otra copa preparada.

—Dime qué es lo que quieres de Lisanna —dice Natsu apretando los dientes.

—¿Yo? Nada, ya te dije que hay alguien a quien le interesa tener a Lisanna como su propiedad.

—¿Y toda esa gente de las mazmorras? ¿Esa persona también los quiere?

—¿En serio crees eso? Demuestra tu falta de inteligencia si no lo descubres por ti mismo.

Kenji termina de beber su copa de vino, y le mira a punto de contar sus verdaderos objetivos.

—Son sólo negocios lo que realizo, Natsu —dice Kenji, se levanta del trono.

—¿Negocios? ¿Qué clase de negocio puedes tener con toda esa gente encerrada?

—Mira que eres idiota, ya deberías saberlo con esta pista que te di. Soy un traficante de esclavos.

—¿Es-esclavos? —pregunta Happy sin creérselo—¿Esclavos para quien?

—Para todos aquellos que le interesen tenerlos, por supuesto. Magos de todo tipo de magia, edad, genero, raza... Demonios, monstruos, humanos... Todo lo que la gente con privilegios puede permitirse, yo les llevo lo que piden. Fiore, gremios oscuros, otros continentes del mundo mágico, gente rica... Tengo tantos y tantos clientes que quieren magos para sus guerras o recados, que quieren monstruos para matar a quien se interpone en su camino... Que es muy fácil hacerme rico en meses, como se puede ver. En el caso de tener en mi posesión a personas como Lisanna —se acerca a ella, la coge de la cara y la ladea hacia la derecha— Tener un cuerpo así añade un plus de dinero que la gente con los más oscuros deseos puede permitirse... Aunque estoy pensando en estrenarla yo primero —lame el cuello de Lisanna, Natsu aprieta los puños y con rapidez corre hacia Kenji, quien no imaginaba verle correr tan rápido—. ¿Eh?

—¡No toques a Lisanna! —grita Natsu golpeándole en la cara a Kenji, del golpe retrocede hasta chocar contra una pared. Sale de ella únicamente con un poco de sangre en el rostro. Happy vuela hasta ponerse detrás de Lisanna y busca algo para las cuerdas mágicas.

—Me dijeron que Fairy Tail protege con su vida a sus nakama, pero no pensaba que seria de esta manera —dice Kenji, cruje sus nudillos mostrando una sonrisa—. Adelante, Natsu. Me las apañaré de que vayas en pack junto con Lisanna.

—Je, ahora que estoy encendido, te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno —dice Natsu formando las palabras 'Come on' en sus dedos con fuego.

Ambos Dragon Slayer se lanzan hacia su contrincante dando patadas y puñetazos de magia. Con cada golpe chispas de fuego y gotas de agua salen volando por todo el escenario, algunos puñetazos de Kenji aciertan a Natsu, quien siente cómo sus golpes llenos de magia acuosa dificulta un poco el usar fuego. Luego ambos dan un salto hacia atrás.

—¡Suiryū no...! —Kenji aspira aire.

—¡Karyū no...! —Natsu imita su movimiento.

—¡Hōko! —los mágicos alientos de agua y fuego chocan, formando un denso vapor que impide que nadie de la sala pueda ver nada.

—¡Natsu-san! —grita Lisanna intentando ver pero lo único que puede hacer es escuchar los golpes de la pelea—. ¡Happy, date prisa!

—Lo intento, pero esto... Esto está demasiado atado —dice Happy tirando de un trozo de cuerda sin éxito.

Natsu y Kenji realizan diferentes golpes. Primero recibe Kenji un puñetazo de Natsu, luego Kenji le da a Natsu una patada en la barbilla que lo eleva unos centímetros del suelo.

—¡Suiryū no Saiga! —con la mano encendida con magia de agua, se mueve delante de Natsu en forma de arco, golpeándolo y dejando una estela de agua detrás de éste, pero Natsu consigue esquivar el golpe y realizar un puñetazo en la cara a Kenji, quien retrocede un poco por el golpe—. ¡¿Quién es ella para ti, Natsu?! -golpea a Natsu en el pecho pero éste le coge el puño con fuerza, evitando que pueda alejarse.

—¡Lisanna es mi nakama! —grita Natsu apretando el puño de Kenji mientras alza el otro puño en llamas—. ¡Lisanna es mi amiga! —estrella el puño en Kenji aunque éste lo había cogido a tiempo, formando vapor en el agarre—. ¡Pero más que eso, es la persona mas importante de mi vida! —realizando un cabezazo, chocando con fuerza sobre la frente de Kenji. Esto produce que escupa sangre y pierda fuerza, soltando el puño agarrado.

—Natsu-san...

—¡Y ni tú ni nadie me va a separar de ella! —grita Natsu recubriendo su puño en llamas—. ¡Karyū no Tekken! -golpeando a Kenji en todo el rostro, sale volando atravesando paredes hasta estar casi fuera de su base.

—¿Esta es... la fuerza de Natsu? —se pregunta Kenji escupiendo sangre—. No creas —sonrie—. ¡No creas... Que has ganado! —activando un interruptor a distancia escondido cerca, Natsu siente corrientes eléctricas recorrer todo su cuerpo, que parte del dispositivo en su brazo colocado durante la pelea—. Dispositivo paralizante, como se ha utilizado antes contra Lisanna. Pero esta vez miles de voltios mas fuerte —se levanta agarrandose de la cara—. Esta vez... Me aseguraré de que no puedas usar tu magia —se ríe—. Al final... Tú como un idiota caíste finalmente en mi trampa —se acerca a él.

—¿Cómo...?

—¿Por qué te dejé vivir? ¿Sólo para que sufras? No, lo hice porque sé que un mago jamás abandonaría a su compañero... O a alguien muy importante para él —Natsu se levanta pero las corrientes eléctricas lo tiran al suelo de nuevo—. Y siendo tú un Dragon Slayer, era demasiado tentador no tenerte entre mis posesiones más valiosas... El criado por Igneel, pagarán mucho por ello... Y además tendría pronto a Titania y al Fullbuster... Si, creo que mucha gente pagará una noche por tener a la indefensa y temida Erza Scarlet en la cama —sonriendo maléficamente.

—Maldito... No dejaré que lo hagas —dice Natsu levantándose de nuevo con dificultad, una mayor descarga recorre su cuerpo y casi cae al suelo, pero se vuelve a levantar.

—¡Idiota, deja de intentar resistirte y acepta que no puedes ganar! —grita Kenji apretando los puños y aumentando con su aparato la potencia de las descargas. Los gritos de Lisanna llamando a Natsu llenan la sala por encima del sonido de las descargas.

—No dejaré... Que le hagas daño a Lisanna... -apoya su pie derecho en el suelo, quemándolo—. No dejaré que hagas sufrir a la gente —Kenji abre los ojos mientras apoya Natsu el otro pie—. ¡Y sobretodo... No dejaré que salgas inmune de haberte metido con Fairy Tail! —mirándole fijamente, mostrando escamas por cara, brazos y torso.

—La Dragon Force —se dice Lisanna. Kenji traga saliva al reconocer ese modo que también estuvo buscando durante años y que no ha conseguido.

—*Imposible, la descarga ya debe de sobrepasar los diez millones de voltios, incluso el monstruo mas duro es carbonizado por dentro tras alcanzar esa cifra* —piensa Kenji con una gota de sudor cayendo por su rostro, detrás de Natsu se puede ver una imagen de Igneel—. ¡¿Quién demonios eres?!

—¡Natsu Dragneel, el mago que te derrotará! —grita Natsu saltando hacia Kenji, quien acumula agua en su puño y lo golpea en el puño de fuego de Natsu, pero esta vez se produce vapor mientras la mano de Kenji retrocede por el ataque- ¡Guren...! —echa atrás el otro puño, envuelto en fuego.

—¡Espera un mom...!

—¡...Karyū Ken! —Natsu golpea a Kenji en el estomago produciendo una gran explosión, luego realiza varios golpes consecutivos imbuidos con fuego ocasionando mas daño, haciendo temblar toda la base y destrozando la sala—. ¡Woooooooooooaaaaaaaaah! —con un grito de ira golpea de nuevo a Kenji en el pecho. Un torrente de magia de fuego sale de su puño, envolviendo gran parte de la sala, y provocando tal explosión que todo el lado izquierdo de la base queda destrozado, Kenji sale del humo impulsado por el golpe y con sangre en su boca.

—*No es lógico... El agua vence al fuego* —piensa Kenji antes de caer sobre el suelo, dejando una gran huella profunda con su silueta. Natsu respira varias veces, con el puño en la última posición del golpe final. Luego se tranquiliza y se acerca a Lisanna—. Perdón por llegar un poquito tarde, hubo algunas complicaciones —rompe con su fuerza las cuerdas mágicas de Lisanna.

—Gracias por salvarme, Natsu-san —dice Lisanna.

—De nada, es lo mínimo que hay que hacer —dice Natsu, durante unos segundos se queda callado—. Lisanna, se que no es bien momento pero si no lo digo ahora, explotaré. Quiero decirte...

—Que te gusto.

—Que me gustas —dice Natsu al mismo tiempo que Lisanna—. ¿¡Eeeeeeeeeeeee!? —mira asombrado a Lisanna—¿Cómo sabías...?

—Tontito, se te veía en la cara lo que ibas a decirme, y esperaba que te lanzaras —dice Lisanna dando un tímido beso, Natsu abre los ojos sorprendido mientras su corazón late a flor de piel—. Esto puedes considerarlo una recompensa por salvarme.

—Gracias —dice Natsu sonriendo como él sabe hacer. Pronto ven la cantidad de soldados en el suelo, y columnas de hielo por todas partes, además de armas de hielo. La única personas consciente en el lugar es Gray, algo herido pero nada grave. E, inexplicablemente, se había quitado la ropa durante la pelea.

—Cubito —dice Natsu en cuanto lo ve.

—No me llames así —dice Gray, Natsu le señala y él mira a donde señala, dándose cuenta de que le falta ropa—. ¡¿Ah, que ha pasado con mi ropa!?

—De verdad, tú y tu manía de desnudarte... —dice Natsu andando con Lisanna apoyándose en su brazo izquierdo y apoyando el otro en Gray.

—Pues anda que la tuya de destruir todo es buena —dice sarcásticamente Gray, volviendo los tres a las mazmorras. Allí se encuentran a Erza sentada en una pequeña montaña de soldados inconscientes.

—Vaya, justo termino de pelear y venís —dice Erza, quien vuelve a las mazmorras y rompe los barrotes liberando a los magos capturados, incluyendo al hombre que curioso la vio por primera vez, quien resultaría ser el Dragon Slayer de Sombras Rogue. Rogue se aleja del grupo y se quita el collar de Kenji, ya inútil, y lo tira al suelo.

—Fairy Tail... Un día me gustará ver mejor tu poder —se dice Rogue antes de desaparecer entre las sombras.

La gente empezó a declarar en cuanto vinieron a llevarse a Kenji y sus secuaces. Con tantas pruebas en su contra, iban a pasar entre una larga temporada en la cárcel y la ejecución.

En Fairy Tail, Natsu y Lisanna se curaron de todas las heridas sufridas y comenzaron su relación. Una relación que duraría muchos años, reportaría mucha felicidad y, sobretodo, amor.

Natsu aprendió, aunque sólo sea por unos minutos, que el peligro acecha en cualquier momento, impredeciblemente. Y que un día aparentemente tranquilo puede volverse el mejor día jamás soñado.


End file.
